


we could be alright for forever this way

by Art Pseud (MermaidMayonnaise)



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Art, Gen, finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 16:10:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidMayonnaise/pseuds/Art%20Pseud
Summary: Dear Evan Hansen,Today is going to be a good day. And here's why:Because today... today at least you're you.And that's enough.-Art by me.





	we could be alright for forever this way

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, I can't even remember when I drew this. January 2019, I think?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day and kudos make the world go round.


End file.
